Echec
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: Julian a 14 ans, on lui fait passer des épreuves pour juger de ses capacités...


Julian a environ 14 ans et ça se passe dans les années 99, 2000.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai encore échoué. Je ne suis pas allé au bout. Je n'ai pas réussi. Pire que le fait que mon mentor soit une nouvelle fois déçue par moi, je me suis moi-même déçu. Horriblement déçu. Je croyais vraiment que ça serait mieux que mes précédents échec, je fondais tous mes espoirs sur cette mission, montrer que je valais quelque chose, que j'étais bon à faire quelque chose. Non. Je ne vaut rien. J'ai déçu tout le monde à commencer par moi.

Irina se tient toujours devant moi. Elle vient d'abattre l'homme que je devais abattre, qui aurait dû mourir en me regardant, en me suppliant. Finalement, ce sont les yeux marrons de mon mentor qu'il a vu en dernier.

Je quitte la ruelle. Il fait nuit noir. Il fait froid. Je ne ressens rien, sauf la déception.

Irina m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas. Je dois être seul. Je veux être seul. Après trois heures de marche, je me retrouve devant cette maison que j'habite depuis bientôt 8 ans.

Je rentre et je m'enferme directement dans ma chambre. Irina était, elle, déjà dans sa chambre. Elle n'est pas encore venue me voir mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu arriver. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas essayé de masquer mon entrée. Et puis, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? J'ai échoué. Je ne serais jamais un bon espion. Irina s'était trompée. Elle m'avait dit « Tu deviendras l'un des meilleurs espions de ta génération Julian, ton nom sera connu, tu verras, fais moi confiance ». Irina je t'ai fait confiance et pourtant regardes moi. Les 7 épreuves auxquelles tu m'as soumis, de ces 7 épreuves, je n'en ai réussi aucune. Je me sens vraiment lamentable. Irina tu me disais prêts et pourtant regardes : il n'y a rien. Je ne suis rien.  
Je me dégoûtes moi-même.

Si je ne peux devenir espion si… je ne peux pas faire la seule chose à laquelle j'ai été entraîné, la seule chose que je sache faire…

Je me sens vraiment perdu.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ? Je ne peut pas passer ma vie sans rien faire, ni même obéir à un patron véreux…

Perdu.  
Effrayé.  
Angoissé.

Mon regard se pose sur le tiroir de mon armoire. Je me lève et l'ouvre. Mon ordinateur se trouve là. Je l'allume. Il se connecte directement sur le salon.

Personne.  
ELLE n'est pas là.  
The-marmotte n'est pas là.

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas fait un bon compagnon à qui parler.  
Par dépit, je remet en place mon ordinateur et me recouche.  
J'essaye de m'endormir mais le sommeil me fuit.  
Je ressasse ces 7 épreuves. Je me sens minable. Je me connais. J'aurais pu réussir, j'aurais…

L'aube me réveilla. Malheureusement, je me sent aussi joyeux que la veille. J'ouvre mon tiroir et reprends mon ordinateur.   
The-marmotte n'est toujours pas connecté. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Cette jeune française est toujours ou du moins souvent connectée.  
Cela me rappelle nos rencontre sur ce salon.

_Un soir, alors que je surfais sur Internet, j'ai trouvé ce salon sur les pingouins. Elle avait été la première à venir me parler. A chaque fois que j'y suis revenu, elle y était. On parlait, on se découvrait au fil des conversations. Et je délaissais mon entraînement. Pourtant, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, c'était ma drogue, elle était ma drogue.  
Irina l'avait remarquée mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait seulement arrêtée de m'entraîner. Jusqu'au jour où je lui ai demandé de reprendre mon entraînement. J'avais réussi à combiner les deux : la journée mon entraînement, la nuit mon amour. J'étais tombé amoureux à distance._

Et pourtant j'avais échoué aux épreuves.  
Echouer.

Le moral au plus bas, je range mon ordinateur et vais à la cuisine.  
La maison est silencieuse.  
Irina a dû partir pour une de ses missions.  
Je me prépare un café.  
Alors que je le bois, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, mais je ne bouge pas d'un cil.

- I : J'aurais pu te tuer que tu n'aurais pas bouger.

Je ne réponds pas.  
Elle s'avance vers moi. Elle ne dit rien. Elle dépose seulement un objet sur la table et s'en va. C'est bien du Irina ça. Aucune phrase inutile.  
Je finis mon café et je pose ma tasse. Je daigne jeter un œil à l'objet qu'Irina a déposé.  
Un hamster.  
Non. En y regardant de plus près, je découvre que c'est… une marmotte.  
Sur l'étiquette, je vois marquer « The-marmotte ».  
Je ne peux pas le croire. Elle… non…l'a tuée…Irina l'a tuée.

Elle a détruit celle que j'aimais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.  
Seulement, à cet instant, je me rends compte que ça contrarie les plans d'Irina. Elle ne m'accaparait plus, j'avais trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt, je ne progressais plus beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait plus faire l'espion qu'elle voulait.

Elle l'a tuée pour que je reprenne mon entraînement.

Je promets que je te vengerais The-marmotte. Pour toi je deviendrais l'homme qu'Irina veut que je devienne. Je te vengerais dès que j'aurais du pouvoir.

Pour toi, je deviendrais Julian Sark.


End file.
